


Проклятая

by Margarido, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Furry, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Румпельштильцхен и не знал, с каким проклятием взял себе служанку...
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177898
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Проклятая

**Author's Note:**

> Работа продублирована на авторском фикбуке.

Румпельштильцхен мог показаться кому-то всеведающим, но это было не так. Даже его магии не хватало, чтобы объять все королевство, тем более те его замки, которые были вне прямого интереса Темного мага.

До некоего момента он только слышал о девушке, что призвала его. Той, что она была «проклята». Кажется, проклял ее еще в детстве залетный маг из другого мира. Об этом ему даже как-то раз со смехом рассказывал Шляпник, вот только Румпельштильцхен уже и позабыл – что именно, настолько мало его волновала дочка мелкого князька на границе королевства.

Впрочем, первый взгляд на нее Румпельштильцхена разочаровал: девица была обычной настолько, насколько не позволило бы ни одно проклятие. Второй взгляд позабавил: что ж, дорогуша, раз желаешь пожертвовать собой во имя замка и горстки вояк, – пожалуйста. Вот только не думай, что обойдешься сладкими ласками на ложе Темного – будь добра, наведи порядки в его замке, ужин приготовь... а после он решит, достойна ли ты греть его постель.

На том и порешили. И вскоре окрест разнеслась безумная история о том, как злой колдун унес хрупкую деву в свой страшный замок, вот только никто и предположить не мог, насколько тот самый замок окажется запущенным.

×××

Белль остановилась во входном проеме и с интересом заглянула внутрь – в богато разукрашенную, но пыльную залу. Она коснулась рукой дверного косяка и повела носом.

– Это и есть твой замок? – спросила она, и ее легкий звонкий голосок отразился от стен и доспехов.

– Что-что-что?! – развернулся на каблуках Румпельштильцхен. Он думал, что она по-прежнему идет за ним след в след, и с неудовольствием обнаружил ее у входа. – Что ты там застыла?! Живо ко мне!

Белль перепуганно вскинула голову и вошла в залу. Казалось, она пытается обойти «хозяина» по большому радиусу.

– Иди сюда, – его голос понизился, а кривой палец с заостренным ногтем поманил пленницу.

Белль сглотнула и несмело приблизилась.

– Идем-идем! Покажу тебе твои... покои.

– Что? Покои?..

Она торопливо последовала за ним и даже с интересом заглянула туда, куда он указал театральным жестом.

– Нет! Стой! Это же темница! Ай! Аууу!..

×××

Румпельштильцхен знал свой магический замок наизусть. Чувствовал каждый кирпич, слышал шорох каждой мыши. И теперь он все сильнее и сильнее сожалел о новом «приобретении», которое глухо и протяжно рыдало в одном из подвалов замка. От этих рыданий, казалось, подрагивает каждый камень, сочувственно звякают витражи – и даже где-то под окнами жалобно заплакала бродячая кошка.

Румпельштильцхен не выдержал. Выпустив пленницу и поручив нехитрую домашнюю работу, он наслаждался тишиной… ровно до того момента, как услышал оглушающий звон бьющейся посуды – тот прокатился по замку сотней осколков, растекся и замер коротким хрустальным звоном. Тёмный возвел очи к потолку и переместился фиолетовым туманом к месту катастрофы.

– Я все уберу! – нервно всплескивая руками, нарезала круги вокруг битого сервиза Белль. – Ой, я же не хотела! Честно! Это случайно! Я полезла – просто руку протянула! А оно… А это… вниз… и…

Румпельштильцхен, склонив голову на бок, наблюдал за ней.

– Я нечаянно! П-п-прости! – она подняла на него круглые, как плошки, глаза и в ужасе зажала рот ладонью.

Румпельштильцхену стало то ли жалко девицу, то ли скучно. Он жестом убрал осколки и сказал:

– Я включу это в твой долг. А сейчас лучше сделай-ка мне чаю.

×××

Не считая патологической «страсти» к битой посуде, Белль оказалась весьма дельной служанкой. Она и правда привела в порядок старый замок и выдраила каждый угол, готовила, стирала – в общем, вела хозяйство как заправский управляющий, почти не мешая хозяину.

– Можно?

Румпельштильцхен даже вздрогнул от ее голоса.

Белль стояла над ним и робко указывала на клубок только что спряденной шерсти.

– Каждая магия имеет цену! Ты же это помнишь, дорогуша? – предупредил он.

– Я только посмотреть! Из любопытства. Можно? – она переминалась с ноги на ногу и с интересом смотрела на переливающийся клубок.

– И украсть золотую нитку, а?

– Нет! Ну... ну... нет – так нет, – она отступила, все еще косясь на золото.

Румпельштильцхен хмыкнул.

– Поймаешь?

И клубок полетел в сторону Белль. От неожиданности она замешкалась, но, невысоко подпрыгнув, сумела схватить его.

– Фух! Спасибо! Я не оторву нитку!

Она с интересом перекатывала в руках клубок под цепким взором Темного.

– В золоте – твоя магия?

– Не всегда. Иногда это просто золото.

– А в этом клубке?

Он вместо ответа щелчком пальцев отнял у нее «игрушку». Белль только и смогла схватить воздух и ойкнуть.

– Теперь – и в этом клубке, – проворчал Темный, пряча золото с глаз долой. – Иди-ка, делом займись. Если тебе нечем заняться и скучно, я помогу найти тебе дело...

– Нет, мне не скучно, – торопливо заверила его Белль. – И замок большой, и дел полно... да и библиотека у тебя неплоха...

– Забавно. Ты еще и читать успеваешь?

– Ну... ночами... когда не спится...

– Вот лучше бы кошек разогнала. А то, небось, прикормила, вот и орут ночь напролет, спать не дают.

Белль стушевалась.

– Да нет никаких кошек... не орут... кхм...

– Ну точно прикормила. Смотри, как бы я заметил в супе кошачью шерсть – ошкурю животинку у тебя на глазах!

×××

Румпельштильцхен, заскучав, заглянул на кухню. На широкой плите побулькивал суп, из печки что-то аппетитно пахло. Белль нигде не было.

– Ай-я-яй! Сожжет мне кухню – придется наказать! – громко заявил он.

– Ничего я не сожгу, – донеслось сверху.

Румпельштильцхен повертел головой. Белль стояла на стремянке почти под самым потолком – высоченным, как и все потолки в замке, – и держала в руках берестяную банку.

– Просто лаврушка закончилась, я лазила за запасами, – пояснила девушка и ловко спустилась – почти спрыгнула – по лестнице.

Румпельштильцхен ткнул пальцем в ее руки.

– А это что? Нет-нет, я не про лаврушку! Это что?

– Ах, это! Перчатки. 

Ее руки и правда были спрятаны в белые (вернее, уже в серо-желто-белые) тонкие хлопковые перчатки.

– Зачем тебе перчатки на кухне?

– Ну... для чистоты. Аккуратно чтоб. И ничего в суп не попало... Ну и... самой не испачкаться... и... – она объяснялась с таким серьезным видом, что даже смущение было бы менее подозрительным. 

– Ах аккуратно... ну-ну, – и он пропал с кухни, а Белль выдохнула и покраснела.

×××

Ночью снова раздался кошачий вопль. В ответ что-то бумкнуло в той стороне, где теперь и правда были скромные покои Белль. Румпельштильцхен раздраженно оборвал золотую нить и двинулся на звук.

– Что у тебя тут? – он распахнул дверь, нимало не смущаясь.

По комнате прошел сквозняк. На полуоткрытом окне был виден силуэт Белль в свободной ночной рубашке.

– Ничего, – негромко проговорила она. – Это просто уличный кот орет. Видимо, март.

– Сейчас февраль. А если ты простынешь, то не думай, будто это избавит тебя от твоих обязанностей!

– Я не простыну, – она спрыгнула с подоконника и босиком – было слышно, как шлепают босые ступни, – подбежала к нему. – Честное слово, не простыну! И кота прогнала уже.

– Странно, что ты не пожелала взять его в дом!

– Это просто бродячий кот, – даже в темноте было заметно, как Бель поежилась, – я не возьму домой постороннего грязного бродячего кота.

– Как будто кот не смог бы тебя умилить.

– Как будто бродячие коты могут умилять.

– Хм, – он озадаченно помолчал пару секунд. Никогда ему не встречались девицы, равнодушные к кошкам. – Ночами негоже не спать. Проспишь Я встану на рассвете. Если не будет завтрака...

– Будет, – Белль склонила голову, и Румпельштильцхен, не найдя, что сказать, растворился в темноте.

×××

Белль спустилась в большую залу. Румпельштильцхен сидел за столом, а его руки что-то перебирали. Белль пригляделась: “что-то” было меховым и вилось вокруг ладоней Темного.

– Что это у тебя? – спросила она.

– Ах это! Это – хвосты твоих любимцев.

– Что?.. – не поняла Белль, но в глубине души у нее шевельнулась догадка, к которой ей совсем не хотелось прислушаться.

– Ты же не послушалась меня, ты обманывала меня… – размеренно и мрачно произнес Темный, поглаживая мех в своих руках.

– Я не обманывала! – пискнула Белль, неотрывно глядя на его движения.

– ...ты таскала за собой дрянных грязных котов, ты не уследила – хотя я предупреждал! – и я весь день ем супы да пироги с кошачьей шерстью!

– Ох… – Белль едва не осела на пол, инстинктивно ухватившись за спинку кресла.

– И теперь за твои грехи поплатились несчастные животные. Вжик! – и одни хвостики! – он резко вскинул вверх руку, в которой покачивалось три серых кошачьих хвоста. – И это я не всех поймал. Какой-то коричневопузый пройдоха от меня так-таки ушел! Ну ничего, поймаю – ошкурю у тебя на глазах. Ну что замерла? Иди, ты мне на сегодня больше не нужна.

Белль медленно развернулась, дошла до лестницы и без сил опустилась. Ее душили рыдания, она глухо хлюпала в ладони, сжавшись на каменных ступеньках.

– Да ты еще и воровка! – проклекотал над ней голос Темного, и его пальцы дернула Белль за запястье, снимая тонкий золотой браслет, показавшийся сейчас из-под рукава. – И я тоже говорил – негоже воровать мои соломинки! Ты же… Что это с тобой, дорогуша?

Белль в одно мгновение преобразилась так, что даже у бывалого Румпельштильцхена не сразу нашлись слова. Ее лицо и тело покрыла короткая, густая бурая шерсть, а глаза округлились и пожелтели.

– Мя, – еле слышно сорвалось с ее губ прежде, чем Темный разразился безудержным смехом.

×××

Белль забралась с ногами на середину дубового стола. Румпельштильцхен все еще похихикивал.

– Значит, тебя при рождении прокляла какая-то ведьма, а ваша фея смогла только скрыть последствия проклятия…

– Угу, – Белль поежилась. С одной стороны, ей уже не нужно было скрывать кошачьи повадки, так и рвущиеся наружу сквозь воспитание и человеческий разум, с другой – от этого было еще неловче. Если дома знающие ее тайну смотрели на Белль с брезгливостью и жалостью, то Темный весь светился любопытством. И Белль чувствовала себя лягушкой под его острым скальпелем.

– И ничего не нашла лучше, как использовать для этого выторгованное у меня золото. Что помешало прийти ко мне напрямую?

– Не знаю, – пожала плечами Белль. – Говорят, это проклятие не снять здешней магией, поэтому и бессмысленно было звать тебя...

– Вон оно что. Кто такое говорит?

– Феи.

– Крылатые вертихвостки. Кстати, а у тебя есть хвост?

Белль стушевалась.

– Значит, есть. То есть это проклятие заключается не в том, чтобы ты покрылась шерстью. Впрочем, по глазам даже видно. А ноги? Ноги у тебя кошачьи или человечьи?

– Я бы не смогла ходить на двух ногах, будь они кошачьи. Ты бы заметил.

– Но все же.

– Мне что, раздеться?

– А почему нет?

– Ну... потому что…

– Я имею к тебе исключительно исследовательский интерес. Раздевайся.

– Уф…

– И потом, ты вся в шерсти, даже смотреть будет не на что.

– Там есть, на что смотреть!

– Ишь ты, обиделась. Ну давай, раздевайся, я хочу увидеть женщину-кошку во всей красе!

Белль неловко спустила ноги со стола. Если бы не короткая шерсть, покрывающая ее щеки, Румпельштильцхен сейчас любовался бы на самый яркий румянец в королевстве. Но он и правда поставил ее перед собой и осматривал со всех сторон с интересом пораженного ученого.

– Если твой браслет скрывает шерсть и глаза, то что он делает с хвостом?

– Хвост все время при мне. Как и шерсть. Ты просто их не видишь.

– А, хвост под юбкой болтается?

– А где же еще! – Белль в раздражении махнула тем самым хвостом, задев любопытного колдуна по лицу. – Ой, прости.

– Еще раз так сделаешь – я тебе хвост бантиком завяжу, – беззлобно пригрозил он. – Ну, польза от этого проклятия тоже есть: высоты не боишься, можешь общаться с котами…

– Нет, не могу, – неожиданно возразила Белль.

– А что тогда они делают под твоими окнами?

– Гуляют, – Белль развернулась к нему лицом. – Ты достаточно на меня полюбовался?

– Нет, – он смотрел ей в глаза, и Белль подумала, что зрачки у него не круглее ее, кошачьих. – Значит, я не так уж и расстроил тебя, убив их? Думал – твои любимцы… дружки…

– Нет! Что ты! Они же… Это же… – она смутилась еще сильнее и потянулась за одеждой. 

– Что – они же? Приходили воровать мясо?

– Нет! Мясо их не интересовало, – нервно усмехнулась она, натягивая рубашку.

Румпельштильцхен молчал, но стоял так, что сбежать без ответа не вышло бы. Белль опустила руки с корсажем и юбкой.

– Ну что непонятного? Они ко мне приходили. Они регулярно приходят, ну это же понятно…

– Нет, не понятно.

– Ну… как к кошке… они чуют…

– Что ты взрослая и привлекательная кошка? И особенно их чуйка обостряется раз в месяц? – прищурился Румпельштильцхен, еле сдерживая гадский смешок.

– Ты верно понял. А теперь можно мне уйти?

– Иди.

Он отступил, и Белль пулей вылетела из залы.

×××

Очередная ночь была по-прежнему беспокойной: чертовы коты не желали сдавать позиции, Белль – готова была возненавидеть весь животный мир, пробуя и прогнать зверей, и закрыться от их воплей в своей комнатке.

– И долго нам это терпеть? – неожиданно спросил голос Румпельштильцхена в темноте. Он сидел на ее кровати, скрестив ноги, и слегка покачивался. Белль обессиленно откинула мягкую туфлю (вторую, которую собиралась запустить в окно).

– Не знаю. День или два.

– Ночь или две? – уточнил он.

– Вроде того. Уф. Прости, я не думала, что это будет так... так...

– Это проклятие, Белль. Ты уж точно в нем не виновата.

– Угу, – она невесело опустилась на кровать возле него.

– Кстати, а как ты справлялась раньше?

– Никак. Просто в замке было много собак.

– О, а не превратиться ли мне в бобика и не распугать ли этих блохастых?..

– Смеешься? Лучше отдай мне браслет. Я хотя бы выглядеть буду прилично.

– А, да возьми. Я уже достаточно изучил его. – Он небрежно бросил ей на колени тонкий золотой ободок, который Белль немедленно нацепила на запястье.

– Да уж, – даже в темноте он беспрепятственно мог рассмотреть ее преображение, – выглядишь и вправду прилично.

– Ой.

Белль торопливо скользнула под одеяло и натянула его до подбородка.

– Может, тебя запереть в темнице, чтобы ни один кот не добрался? – предложил Румпельштильцхен.

– Они будут орать у решетки, – возразила Белль. – Еще и пометят все вокруг.

– Ты к ним равнодушна? – живо спросил Темный. – Это, видимо, одна из самых неприятных частей проклятия – быть столь привлекательной и не уметь ответить на внимание, пусть и кошачье.

– Кто тебе сказал, что я к ним равнодушна? – пробормотала Белль, пряча подбородок в одеяло. – Но я при этом и человек.

– Ах вот откуда в моем замке такие сладкие вспышки! – хохотнул он и откинулся на кровати рядом с ней. – Темный замок редко полнится такими ощущениями. Я подозревал, что ты нашла способ скрасить себе плен, но даже не думал о таком!

– Это просто инстинкт, – Белль крепче вцепилась в край одеяла, – я не могу с этим ничего сделать.

– Разумеется.

Он хотел добавить что-то ехидное, но Белль его опередила:

– Будь моим котом.

Она по-прежнему куталась в одеяло, ее взгляд нервно блуждал по темной комнате, и Румпельштильцхену сначала показалось, что он ослышался.

– Что? – он склонился над ней.

– Если... если ты немножечко усилишь магию своего золота, – Белль показала ему браслет, – то ты даже не почувствуешь... разницу... с обычной женщиной... И если... сделать это по-кошачьи... то тоже будет проще...

Румпельштильцхен несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на вытянувшуюся возле него Белль. Он, безусловно, поколдовал над ее браслетом, и сам теперь мог видеть и чувствовать ее по собственному желанию – девицей или полукошкой. Он видел, как из-под одеяла высунулся и нервно подергивается кончик хвоста. Молча взялся за край одеяла, отнял его из ее рук и откинул – и, моргнув, видел стройное девичье тело.

– Это "да"? – прошептала Белль, подняв на него сверкающий кошачий взгляд.

Румпельштильцхен вздохнул и коснулся рукой ее подбородка: с ямочкой – у девушки, с белым пятнышком – у кошки. Белль откинула голову, позволяя приласкать себя. Румпельштильцхен устроился поудобнее, опираясь на локоть, а свободной рукой провел вниз и снова вверх по ее шее и груди. Белль забеспокоилась.

– Ты чувствуешь, что там всюду шерсть? – спросила она.

– О да, – серьезно кивнул колдун. – Ты совсем как молодая кошка, и шерсть на твоей груди... – его рука спустилась ниже по ее телу, – и животе – нежная-нежная, теплая, обволакивающая, как пух... 

Белль прерывисто вздохнула.

– Что больше тебя смущает, – продолжал меж тем негромко Румпельштильцхен, не прекращая поглаживания, – шерсть или двусмысленность ее сокрытия?

– Не знаю, – поежилась Белль. В ее голове мелькнул ответ на его вопрос, но тут же забылся: Темный скользнул рукой к низу ее живота.

– А тут в любом твоем обличьи – шерсть, – заметил он, склонившись к ее уху. Белль могла бы покраснеть, но звериный инстинкт полностью вымыл стыд. Она медленно, стараясь сдержать дрожь нетерпения, развела колени. Сухие шершавые пальцы с длинными ногтями осторожно двигались в "шерсти", легонько ласкали ее взбудораженную неопытную плоть.

Белль выгнулась, с ее приоткрытых губ срывались слабые стоны, один из которых подозрительно был похож на кошачье "мау". Она сама перепугалась этого звука и с размаху вцепилась рукой в ласкающую ладонь. Румпельштильцхен тихо зашипел: когти у девушки-кошки на самом деле были острые и крепкие.

– Прости-прости-прости! – быстро зашептала Белль, всем телом подавшись к колдуну. – Я не хотела! Прости!

– Т-с-с-с, кошечка, все хорошо, – Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся. – Тише, милая, – он прижал ее к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Отвел ее длинную, человеческую шевелюру и грубовато почесал пушистый затылок. Белль, уткнувшись носом в его грудь, издала нечто, похожее на глухое, глубокое урчание. Его рука скользила по ее позвоночнику, трепала короткую шерсть, успокаивая и возбуждая, пока она не отодвинулась и не выгнулась, встав на четвереньки. Ее хвост взметнулся, нетерпеливо подрагивая.

– Мау? – беззащитно вопросила она.

– Мау, – согласился Румпельштильцхен.

Белль не заметила, как золотая пыль окутала ее тело. Она низко склонила голову, отдаваясь на волю любовника. Ее когти впились в простыни, она покусывала губы, откинула хвост, открываясь, и не знала, что он видел стройную, белокожую девицу, бесстыдно выгнувшуюся в пояснице и расставившую перед ним округлые бедра.

Белль не удержалась, сопроводив его движение внутрь нее оглушительным стоном. Ей казалось, что сейчас-сейчас в голове что-то сломается, и она никогда больше не вернется к здравому смыслу. Где-то за окном взвыл кот, и тут же затих, отправленный коротким жестом Темного восвояси.

Сухие пальцы невольно скользили по шелковистому меху. Это злило Румпельштильцхена, он безжалостно впился в ее бедра, насаживая на свой член. 

У Белль уже почти не осталось сил, она едва ли не рыдала, зубами вцепившись в подушку.

Стоило ему остановиться и выйти из нее, как Белль растянулась на простынях во весь рост.

– Как думаешь, это могло бы снять проклятие? – проговорила она, отдышавшись и продолжая лежать ничком.

– Вряд ли, – Румпельштильцхен просунул руку под нее и ласково потрепал шерсть в самом низу живота. Белль резко вздернула вверх бедра и непроизвольно муркнула. – Кошечка моя.

×××

– Что ты там все возишься? – ворчал Темный – тот самый Темный, который всю жизнь преследовал Румпельштильцхена с момента злосчастного удара кинжалом.

– Не твое дело. И тем более, ты сам прекрасно это знаешь. Лучше бы помог.

– Да что тут помогать? Ясное дело: либо девица, либо кошка. Из одной другую может сделать только проклятие, а обратно никак. Если тебя не устраивает пушистый зверек под тобой, то придется каждый раз накладывать иллюзии. А если ты хочешь девицу, то готовься ее каждый раз насиловать. Третьего не дано.

– Правда? А вот тут написано, – Румпельштильцхен ткнул пальцем в страницу книги, – что такого рода проклятия связываются с внутренней сутью человека. И Белль могла стать кем угодно – собакой, птицей, ящеркой, – но стала кошкой. Так что я свою кошечку в любом случае получу!

– Э. Докопался. Умник.

– Ну не то что ты. Столько лет до меня жил-жил, а книг не читал. Безграмотный, необразованный… Одно слово: Темный!

– Как будто ты сам Светлым стал со своими знаниями!

– А вдруг стану?.. Но сначала потренируюсь на кошках!


End file.
